


Things go bump

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Most Haunted (UK TV)
Genre: Ciaran O'keeffe Yvette Fielding, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Wrote this for myself as no fanfics and the ship is kinda not real and over 10 years old but I am obsessed and needed smut even from my own head.





	Things go bump

**Author's Note:**

> Just random MH fluff and smut

"It's not bloody funny Ciaran" he had no idea why it was so amusing to see Yvette so riled up. He wasn't mean sprited and never had the desire before, with anyone else to do it. He was always the clown of the party, he still was but something about her, them together he just couldn't resist. 

He watched her pace the small dark room they were in which was barely lit by the small window in the brickwork. He knew she was scared and he suddenly felt bad for scaring her "Yvette.." he started but was cut short by the slamming of the cell door. The air froze as he stared at her, the blind panic evident in his eyes "I am sure.." he trailed off as he moved to the door pushing against it in an attempt to open it. The door was not opening, it was sold and very locked, how could the door be locked? His brain tried to think of a logical explanation, someone closed it. That was the only explanation. 

Turning he saw the fear "Karl, Karl" Yvette called into the walkie talkie but all that came back was static. Her eyes were wide and wild "I am sure.." he tried again and the look it earned him could have frozen hell "Ciaran I swear I will.." he saw her fist ball as she glared at him.

"Its locked, something has locked us in here. The walls are too thick for a signal. We are trapped in here" she spoke the words almost to herself, her vision blurred as she felt the panic boil. Why did she do this? Why on earth did she do this stupid show?! Her attention was drawn suddenly to the floor, Ciaran was on the floor, why was he on the floor? Her mind tried to piece it together, had he fallen, was he hurt?

"Ciaran" her voice suddenly took on the tone of a mother aiding her child, almost songlike as she bent to touch his brown hair as he covered his face, his head between his legs. She could feel him shake, bending to his level she brushed his hair from his face. Big dark eyes glistened and she felt the pull of pain she always did when one of her child cried. Ciaran didn't cry, he was logical and so together...

She rubbed the tear that slid wordlessly down his cheek "What's wrong?" She coaxed softly "I don't like the dark" came the voice so small and distant. The dark? He didn't like the dark, the idea bemused her. He had never shown any fear of the dark, ghost or anything scary, ever..

"You aren't scared of the dark..." her tone almost a question " you have been in places like this almost all your life.." the small voice once again "not locked in. I do not like being locked in. I have no control" and those brown eyes pierced hers once again and she nodded. Shifting she slide down besides him laying his head on her shoulder which given their height difference wasn't easy.

He felt her wrap her fingers around the base of his neck as she slowly stroked it, he'd expected her to laugh, even without meaning it. He was afraid all the man afraid of nothing but the dark, trapped alone was a fear somewhere in his subconscious that he could not fully connect to, no matter how he tried. He was pulled from that darkness by her soft humming as she gently soothed him, as if a young child "It's okay, they will come looking for us soon" she reassured him. 

Pain snapped in her back, they must have fallen asleep she realised with a start. The heaviness against her legs told her Ciarans location as she looked down at him his head on her lap and his legs curled up, the flat of his hand pressed against her stomach. For a while she stared at him, listening to the rain outside. How long had they been here? She felt him shift on her lap, sitting up she smiled softly at his rumpled hair and the sleepy expression on his face, he really did look like a puppy, she had often joked he resembled a lost puppy.

Even in the darkness she could see his cheeks pinkish tint as he pulled himself up, she felt warm, the flutter of butterfiles as their gaze met "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..did I hurt you? I mean I am twice your.." he seemed flustered as he span the words out suddenly stilling as she had and there was nothing else, the air become still and silent as his pupils grew bigger, her gaze shifting to his mouth which parted "I'm.. I mean its.." she tried as she felt her cheeks redden as he noticed her gaze, she moved to stand as she felt his hand on her wrist.

Her eyes found his again and it was as if they were frozen, of course they had shared the odd look, touch. She was by nature a tactile person and he was just that type of person who seemed to enjoy it, this was different. She sighed as his other hand traced her check, his eyes moving from her mouth to her face seemingly seeking any movement that told him to stop. 

He was struck by how pale her skin was in the low light of the window, her eyes frozen as he felt her fingers against his arm her gaze caught somewhere between fear and... and he felt it. She was beautiful, of course he had thought about her before even if subconsciously, she was always touching him, well she touched everyone. 

Yet the heat in his stomach that was spreading told him this was different, he watched her eyes move to his lips and the snap of desire pushed all logical thought from his mind as he moved, cupping her cheek as their mouths found each others and they both groaned. The shock of desire almost made him sick as his head span, he thought it would be gentle. Every half hearted lustful thought of this moment had been gentle, he would be gentle and this was anything but.

Too much, she had never felt any need this strong or sudden from a graze of a kiss and his fingers moved to her lips as if reassuring himself this was happening and the growl he released as she pressed her lips against his fingertips wasn't a sound she would easily forget. 

Pressing herself against him as they almost become intertwined, he pulled her almost on his lap as his hand found her back moving beneath the layers of her clothing, smiling against her mouth as his cold hand found her skin "jesus Ciaran" she hissed from the sudden invasion of the cold against her warm skin. The tone of her moan as she uttered his name sent goosebumps across his body, not unlike those he felt prickle her soft skin. 

They pressed their bodies as close together as possible as her tongue found his, the eagerness of the kiss easing somewhat, as they lazily explored the others mouth, soft tongues grazing as she sucked his bottom lip gently, the fire was still there. They both groaned as his hand moved below the waist of her trousers to cup her arse to which she rewarded him with a loud low gasp. 

The door being pulled open caused them to spring apart moving as far apart as possible and Yvette had never been so thankful to be in a dark room as the crew entered the room "we have been looking for you everywhere!" Cathy's voice filled the awkward space


End file.
